


Breaking Point

by ghost_innit42



Series: Fluff/Angst Oneshots [11]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, Feels, Hurt No Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:20:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28968945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghost_innit42/pseuds/ghost_innit42
Summary: The others push Logan so much that he breaks.
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: Fluff/Angst Oneshots [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1969759
Comments: 7
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> We love writing to vent-
> 
> TW: Basically Suicide, Partially Unsympathetic Sides

He didn’t know what was happening. He didn’t know what the others were talking about. He’d been talking to Thomas, then the others had risen up and just started talking.

”If I may ask-“

”SHUT UP LOGAN!” Roman shouted at the same time Patton yelled, “STOP IT, LOGAN”

Virgil shot him a glare and then the arguing started right back up. 

”YOU KNOW WHAT!? FINE!” He shouted over all of them. “SEE HOW WELL YOU DO WITHOUT ME HERE, SEE HOW MUCH I CARE!”

He sunk out and to his room. He locked the door so no one could sink in or walk through the door. 

He collapsed to the floor and started to sob.

They didn’t care about his input. 

He wasn’t cared for. 

None of them cared...

He started to cry some more.

_Why don’t they listen?_

_Why don’t they care?_

_What am I doing wrong?_

He didn’t know

He didn’t know anything, apparently 

He screamed as loud as he could, hearing the hurt and anguish in his voice even himself.

He started to sob again. 

God, what he’d give for them to listen

To care

To value him

But they didn’t

They never will

_Maybe I should fade. They’d get a new logic. They might value that one. Then it’ll be not me, they might listen.  
  
Yeah. Yeah, I should fade...  
_

And with that thought, he felt himself seem to float.

He looked at his arms. They were becoming translucent.

He felt a stinging pain in his lungs. He coughed.

He heard a voice. **‘Would you like to give a final message to the sides and your host?’**

He agreed.

He waited a moment before he spoke. 

_“Well, this is goodbye..._

_For what it’s worth... I loved you guys  
_

_The feelings obviously weren’t mutual and I know that.  
_

_I know you won’t, but don’t miss me when I’m faded.  
_

_And if you don’t listen to the next logic, I swear that I will personally make sure you have a painful death.  
_

_No one deserves what you made me go through._

_For one last time, goodbye.”_

He felt another stinging pain in his lungs, then everything went black. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It only took a few hours for a new logic to appear. 

He didn’t have a name yet, he would have to choose one. 

He was told the last logic was named Logan. He chose to fade because he wasn’t listened to. The others would be in the mindpalace living room for movie night, and he was told to introduce himself. 

He walked down the stairs. 

”Hello.” He said, seeing the other sides on the couch.

”He- Wait! Who are you?” Roman asked.

”I am Logic.”

”But... you don’t look like Logan...” Patton said. 

”Oh. You don’t know?” The new logic asked. 

”Know what?” Virgil asked, looking anxious.

”Your old logic- Named Logan, I hear?- well, he ducked out. Permanently. He faded.” 

There were three shouts of ‘What!?’ Around the room simultaneously. 

”He left you this message.”

He played the last message from Logan.

Patton was in tears. Virgil’s eyes were wide and he looked like he was about to be sick. Roman looked shocked. 

”Holy shit..”


	2. The New Logic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The other sides get used to the new logic. He's so much different than the last one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Talk of Fading (Death for Sides, so like... Talk of Death), Suicide Mentions, Remus doing Remus thoughts, Talk of Torture, and Crying

The mindscape was in a state of mourning. 

"We really treated him horribly, didn't we?" Patton sobbed. 

Roman hugged him. "We really did..."

Virgil was curled up in his room, feeling numb.

The new logic- Delta was his name, he decided- felt bad. He'd told them in such a way that he probably made it worse, and he knew that. 

A new side rose up in Delta's room. "Logie! You'll never guess- wait... who are you?" 

The new figure was dressed in green and black. He had a mustache and a gray streak in his hair. Delta frowned a bit, trying to figure out which side this could be. "I'm Delta. Who are you?"

"I'm Remus... Why are you in Logie's room?"

"Well... uhm... I am the new logic. The old one, uhm... he faded."

Remus' eyes widened. He fell to his knees, looking close to breaking something. "I am about to _kill_ those light sides." He laughed; though it was more of a pained laugh, not sounding humorous at all. His eyes had a glint of something almost... agonized, but it was mainly rage. Rage towards the light sides, the ones who had killed his friend. 

"I don't think that's a good idea. They feel really bad."

"Maybe I could rip their limbs off... maybe I could slit Patton's throat and make the other two watch... MAYBE I could torture them and burn them alive!" Remus seemed to just be spouting ideas, not having heard Delta, or not caring.

"Let me guess... Intrusive Thoughts?" Delta asked. 

Remus nodded. He then broke down sobbing on the floor. Delta sat next to him. "Hey, it's going to be fine. Don't worry. I bet Logan's watching you guys. He can do that after he fades, or so I've been told. I bet he's sorry that he left you guys. It just got to be too much for him..."

Remus sobbed more. "I wish we'd gotten to him sooner. I- I could've helped..."

"I don't think anyone could've helped after his mind was made up. Don't blame yourself. He said that he loved you guys in his message. Remember that."

Remus sniffled. "I just want him back..."

"I know. But hey, you can always talk to me... I know it won't be the same, but I can help"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Meanwhile, Logan was watching. He saw the lights crying downstairs, he saw Delta comforting Remus upstairs, Janus in his room, feeling numb. How did he cause this? They hadn't cared. They never had... 

Did he want to go back? 

He wished he could hug Remus, tell him it's okay. Tell Patton and Roman and Virgil that it wasn't their faults (Though that would be a partial lie). To tell all of them not to mourn him...

But he couldn't...

He was gone.

Then there was that voice again.

**You have one last chance. Would you like to go back?**

Logan took a deep breath and responded.


	3. New Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan's answer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Talk of Fading, Crying

Logan thought. Did he? He thought for a good long while.

_"Yes"_ He finally spoke. _"Yes, please send me back"_

**Okay. Remember that when you get back, your role may change.**

_"That's fine. Just please send me back."_

There was suddenly a bright flash. He was in Roman's garden in the Mind Palace. He looked at himself. He was no longer wearing his old clothes. Instead, he was wearing a dark blue colored shirt and a light blue skirt. It went down to his ankles and flowed very nicely. He was wearing round glasses and a black beanie. His hair was curly. He'd always had curly hair inside the mindscape, but always made it look like he didn't to the other sides. But now it was showing. He liked it.

He walked up and knocked on the front door. A red eyed Patton opened the door. "H-hello. Who are you?"

"I'm..." 

He thought. Should he introduce himself as Logan? Should he figure out what he represented? 

"I-I don't know at the moment." He responded finally. "I can figure it out." 

Patton broke down crying again. "I-I'm sorry. You sound- you sound like someone I kno- used to- used to know"

"Oh..." Fuck, he didn't think about his voice. 

"Come in, please"

Logan walked inside, seeing Virgil sleeping on the couch, tear stains on his face. Roman was staring off into space, tears having dried, the only indication he'd been crying being the makeup tracks on his face. 

"R-Ro someone else is here.." 

Roman looked up. "Hello.." He said, voice sad. 

"Hello."

"Here, sit, I was about to make some more food. Do you want anything? I mainly make sweet things." Patton said. 

Oh, he was sad baking again.

"I'll take whatever you have."

"Okay" Patton rushed off to the kitchen.

Janus appeared. "I smell cookies" His voice was sad. 

He did all this. 

Further proof that he fucked everything up.

"Pat's sad baking. He's got some cookies in the kitchen." Roman said. "I kinda want some as well, let's go"

He and Janus walked to the kitchen.

Delta and Remus walked down the stairs. Remus' eyes were bloodshot and his face was blotchy. Logan wanted nothing more than to hug him. But he couldn't.

Delta eyed him suspiciously. "Another new side, I see?"

"Yes. I don't know what I am yet, though, so I am trying to figure it out."

Remus was squinting at him. He looked at the hair, the color scheme, the glasses... it all looked like Logan. His voice too..

"Lo?" He asked in a small voice.

Logan looked over at him, meeting his eyes for the first time since he'd come down the stairs. 

Remus smiled. Those eyes. This was Lo. It was his Logan. "Logan!" He cried, launching himself at Logan on the couch, pulling Logan up and into a hug. Logan felt wetness on his shoulder. 

"Hi, Rem" He smiled, hugging back. 

"I thought I lost you forever" Remus sobbed out. "I'm sorry I couldn't help"

"No, it's not at all your fault. You're one of the only ones who I thought actually cared about me here. You're one of the good ones."

Remus cried some more, pulling Logan closer. They were about as pressed together as they could be, but neither one was complaining.

"Logic. I'm not Logic anymore.." Delta's voice from behind them said. Logan looked up at him. "I-I'm... Empathy. I'm Empathy now.."

"Well, Empathy, Welcome to the Mindscape."

"Glad to be here." Delta smiled. 

Remus pulled away slightly, not a lot, but enough to look at Logan in the face. "Never leave me like that again" 

"I won't. I swear."

"Good. One other thing" Remus moved in closer, their noses about an inch apart. "Can I kiss you?" 

Logan smiled. "Of course."

Remus moved in and closed the gap. Their lips met. It wasn't as... intense as he thought a kiss from Remus would be. It was soft. He could feel Remus's mustache brushing against his top lip. It felt weird, but... not bad. They pulled away after a while. He didn't know how long it had gone on. A few seconds, probably. But it felt like an eternity. He wouldn't mind kissing Remus for an eternity. 

"That's gay" Remus giggled, seeing the blush on Logan's cheeks and how dazed he looked. 

"That's true."

Remus pulled him into a hug again. 

Soon, he'd have to figure out how to tell the others. 

Soon, he'd have to talk with them about the being ignored. 

Soon, he'd have to talk to them about how he and Remus were together.

But now, he felt he could do anything. He had Remus by his side, Remus cared about him, and Remus loved him. If none of the others actually did, it didn't matter. He loved Remus and Remus loved him, and that was enough to keep him going. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yayyyy, story done, happy end, yaaayyy


End file.
